


you can leave a toothbrush (at my place)

by kogawhy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys vs Bathroom Gadget, give me more reikao content cowards, i breathe reikao, i listened to dnce like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogawhy/pseuds/kogawhy
Summary: in which rei brushes kaorus Thing when no one else™ would





	you can leave a toothbrush (at my place)

**Author's Note:**

> kaoru : karina garcia wouldn't have done me like this

“breath breath breath pan t pant pant wuuwu uu nyaaaa” kaoru let out a series of moans, ,, feeling the vibraitons n of the electric toothbrush carefully positioned just between his legs. rei kept a strong grip on the brush hf uwuwu pushing it in and outwards. kaoru could feel his eyes going to the back of his head . . . wilf wild

‘sakuma san pease’ kaoru begged for rei to go much faster,, the toothbrush head enveloped with thick white slime (karina garcia cshaking ) but rei just kukukued and didnt listen to the other mullet bouy

“bloody moon lover' rei whispered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> he fucked me with a toothbrus h


End file.
